ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Shadows of Shadows
is the fourteenth episode of Ultraman Geed. Summary Alien Shadow Zena had left Earth for a Special Mission so Moa Aizaki partners up with another Alien Shadow named Kuruto. Moa Aizaki tries to tigthen up the partnership with Kuruto but behind the scenes, Kuruto begins doing something strange.... Plot Riku finally brings Moa to the Nebula House and prepares to tell her something important. Laiha's arrival (considering that the two had been cohabiting) leads to false assumption of a marriage until Riku reveals Pega, the Alien Pegassa he befriended. Pega reveals that he had been freeloading with Riku and Moa secretly since the former's middle school years and this by chance accidentally ruined Moa's "dates" with Riku. Although feeling angst about this, she quickly recovers due to Pega's presence and treats the residents of Nebula House. At the outside, she express the recent behavior of her senior Zena being secretive lately as Zero appeared and hypothesized that he may be plotting to betray them, since his race (Alien Shadow) are notorious as space guerrillas who eventually scattered after Belial's attack on their planet. Moa meets Zena in the command center, but "he" was revealed to be another Alien Shadow going by the name Kuruto, who was sent to be Zena's replacement while he went away in a mission to another planet. The two decided to take a stroll in the city, with Kuruto learns more of Earthling's culture by Moa and briefly bumps into Riku and Laiha by chance. Riku briefly remembers how Moa helped him play with other kids as a child. After helping out arresting an alien, Moa discussed with Kuruto of Zena's background and remembers how she gets involved with AIB by chance. The next day, the local news broadcast on Skull Gomora and Geed's two month anniversary appearance. Kuruto obtains a special device which he later used to summon Zegan from a dimensional portal. Zena appeared, having revealed to escaped Kuruto's guard easily before they engaged in a duel. When Moa appeared, Zena revealed that Kuruto used a special training that would imitate emotions and slip into enemy ranks. As Kuruto piloted Zegan in a rampaging spree, Geed and Zero appeared to stop him and almost banished to another dimension with the monster's own beam. When Zegan unleashed the same attack again, Geed assumed Magnificent and neutralized the attack with Big Bustaway, only for it to create a bigger portal above them until Zero Beyond repelled both of their attacks. The effect caused Zegan and Moa to be sucked into the distortion as well. Ultra Capsule Navi * Riku: "Ultra Capsule Navi! Here are today's capsules!" * Riser: Ultraman Orb: Orb Origin! * RE.M.: Ultraman Orb. Height: 50 Meters. Weight: 50,000 tons. He uses his Orbcalibur to execute techniques with unique properties. * Riku: Next up is this one! * Riser: Zegan! *RE.M.: The Spacetime Destroyer-God, Zegan. Height: 58 Meters. Weight: 47,000 tons. The final weapon of the Alien Shadows who acted as space guerrillas. * Riku: Be sure to watch next time! Cast * /Ultraman Geed (voice): * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Caster: *Campaign Girl: *Riku Asakura (Child): *Moa Aizaki (Child): *Child: , , , , , , , * : Suit Actors *Ultraman Geed: *Ultraman Zero: *Pega: *Zegan: Appearances Ultras *Ultraman Geed **Primitive **Magnificent *Ultraman Zero **Normal **Beyond Kaiju/Seijin *Alien Pegassa Pega *Alien Shadow Zena *Alien Shadow Kuruto *Zegan *Alien Kukaratch Notes *Hiroki Suzuki who plays Alien Shadow Kuruto is best known as |Jan Kandou/GekiRed in Juken Sentai Gekiranger. *The word "Gabra Cano" means "Child of Battle" in Alien Shadow language. If the letter "U" were to be added after the "b" in "Gabra", it would be the name of the Ultraseven Kaiju Gabura, who was also used by Alien Shadow. *In the Indonesian dub that aired on RTV, this episode was titled "Shadows from Outer Space". id:Bayangan dari Shadow Category:Episodes Category:Ultraman Geed Category:Ultraman Geed Episodes Category:Two Part Episodes